


Стокгольмский синдром

by yennefer_of_hells_kitchen



Category: Deus Ex: Human Revolution
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:56:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen/pseuds/yennefer_of_hells_kitchen





	Стокгольмский синдром

Фрэнк сплевывает в раковину. Безупречно-белый кафель окрашивается красным. Разбитая губа саднит, ноги подкашиваются от усталости. Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и морщится, но дело не в болезненном оттенке кожи, не в свежей ранке на губе и даже не в заработанных за последние пару месяцев кругах под глазами. Те, кто давно и крепко сидит на крэке, в шутку называют такие фонари «кольцами Сатурна». Не раз за последнее время Притчард ловил себя на мысли, что лучше бы он пристрастился к героину. 

Фрэнсис шипит сквозь зубы, когда теплые струи воды бьют по плечам и спине. Он почти уверен, что на коже нет ни единой ссадины, зато под кожей -- одна сплошная гематома. Копы -- даже бывшие копы -- умеют бить так, чтобы не оставалось никаких следов. В какой-то момент в пульсирующем от разыгравшейся мигрени и недосыпа мозгу мужчины мелькает предположение, что этому искусству, наверняка, обучают в академии. Хотя не исключено, что Дженсен из тех самых одаренных самоучек. Фрэнк тихо хмыкает и подставляет лицо под льющуюся из душа воду.

Проходит еще пятнадцать, а, может, все сорок минут, прежде чем Притчард выбирается из душевой кабины и оборачивает вокруг бедер полотенце. Он проводит ладонью по запотевшему стеклу, убирает со лба налипшие пряди. Подушечки пальцев осторожно касаются тонкого побледневшего шрама рядом с яремной веной. 

_Обещаю, Фрэнки, ты никогда это не забудешь_ \-- Притчард готов поклясться, что при каждом взгляде на этот шрам до сих пор чувствует холодное прикосновение выдвижного лезвия к своей шее, слышит хриплый шепот Адама и металлический скрип расстегивающейся молнии на ширинке. В одном Дженсен был прав: Фрэнк никогда не забудет, как они в первый раз трахались в его кабинете перед неплотно закрытой дверью. Как Притчарду приходилось изо всех сил сдерживаться и кусать губы, вжимаясь мордой в письменный стол, чтобы случайно сорвавшимся стоном или всхлипом не привлечь внимание дежурившей в коридорах охраны. 

И мужчину не удивило бы, стань вдруг известно, что именно этого Адам и добивался -- чтобы их услышали. Застукали. Если по сей день каким-то чудом Фрэнсису удавалось сохранять остатки рассудка и относительную трезвость мышления, то в самом начале их… отношений, испытай он подобного рода позор, точно в следующую минуту вышел бы в окно. 

Когда кибернетик вернулся в прокуренную темную спальню, и полоска света из ванной упала на кровать, Притчард увидел, что Дженсен уже давным-давно спит: дыхание мужчины было спокойным и ровным, ресницы едва заметно подрагивали. Отшвырнув полотенце на стул, Фрэнк занял свою половину кровати, забравшись под одеяло. Стуча зубами то ли от холода, то ли от достигшего своего апогея нервного истощения, он привалился затылком к изголовью, рядом со встроенным будильником, плотнее закутавшись в одеяло.

Чтобы раз и навсегда прекратить все это и пришить ублюдка, достаточно было вышибить ему мозги. Притчард знал, где Адам хранил оружие. Прицелиться, нажать на курок и дело с концом. Именно об этом думал Фрэнк, заботливо убирая со лба безмятежно спящего Дженсена челку. И еще о том, что если бы у него когда-нибудь хватило смелости, то пули в барабане непременно было бы две.


End file.
